superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Traffic Squadron: Roadranger
Traffic Squadron: Roadranger '''is the fifth installment of '''Super Animal Squadron. It has a car-motif. Roadrangers Extra Heroes Allies *Speedstar **Bonecruncher * Haley * Parents: ** Jared & Maria Foxtrotter ** Bradley & Bella Bullsworth ** Johnathan & Jane Pandawoski ** Vincent & Verrah Chedderson ** Derrick & Donna Battigan *Allies to Traffic Squadron: Roadranger Villains *Warhog *Brakenstein *Graphite *Eaglette *Tige **Tigian **Tiger Moth **Super Tiger Moth **Tigerclaw * Bengalia * Vultruffian *Motorjacks Monsters * Bancho Biker * Nitro Knight * Bansheet * Eel-lectric & Electrikat * Mantis Maniac * Scorpihound * Mulegora * Slamburger * Sabre Marlin * Sonic Medusa * Hiero Hawk * Grizzlyjab * Julius Crasher * Cyberhare * UFO Destroyer * Mad Crabber * Octozooka * Dieselvious * Devicorn * Sonic Roar * Frostbite Frankie * Narwooth Fairy * 2 unnamed Monsters * Scourquito *(R vs SAS): ** Emperor Poluton ** Red End ** Gigalord ** Darktail ** Ninjakuma ** Vivix *** Vivix-saurs ** Kuliner Monster (Yokai Wanyudo from Ninninger) ** cracked computer monster (Yokai Buruburu from Ninninger) ** orange aardvark monster (Reused from AT-FT) ** Ghost Monster (Reused from Jelly Brain) ** Frozen Monster (Reused from Freezy Breezie) ** dark green Diesel Engine Monster (Reused from Dangerous Diesel) ** Green Slime Monster (Reused from Slime Badger) ** 2nd Ghost Monster (Reused from Hard-rotten Egg) ** Warthog Monster (Reused from Scarataur) ** blue serpent Monster (Reused from Iron Lung) ** Toxic Can Monster (Reused from Killer Coke) ** another Yeti Monster (Reused from Cloudbull) ** Blue Yeti Monster (Reused from Disc Cutter) ** Blue Martian Monster (Reused from Goat Piper) ** Navy three-eyed multi-armed monster (Reused from Chandeleer ) ** Purple Tarantula Monster (Reused from Ant Acid) ** Brown Weed Monster (Reused from Weedward) ** three-eyed multi-armed monster (Reused from Doomba) ** Bug-Bagged Monster (Reused from Dirty Moneybags) ** Rocket Monster (Reused from Rocket Sam) ** Burger Monster (Reused from Pokinata) ** Messy Tiger Monster (Reused from Rabid Boot) ** White Twisty Monster (Reused from Tornado Mondo) ** Green Dragon Monster (Reused from Card Bard) ** Gray Lumpy Mouse Monster (Reused from Cheese Wheeler) * Lazhark * Six-Shooter Steve (reformed in Roadrangers vs Baz Lightweight) * (Roadranger vs. Comicger): ** Rozoson ** Magmasher ** Major Miner ** Paraxis * Dryered (reformed) ** rejected Motorjacks * Chainhound * Tigatron ** Tigatron 2.0 * Elemental Wizzerd * Speed-Nobi * Pigskinner * Grublu Driver * Jet Stream * Racruel * Smash Squatch * Cybear/Cleaning Bear-bot (Destroyed in Roadrangers vs Hackworm, then repaired) * Lark Lasher * Unicruel * Robonator * Warverine * Jack-O-Gangsters ** Jack-O-Stein ** Scrapguana ** Bushwhacker ** Allegrobra ** Midwinter Killer * Eyegore * Scaleface * Trouble Tank * Chef Wolfgang Yuck * Drachen Fire * Wishing Will * Splashrus * Polar Warlock * Devorpillar Monsters in Specials * Monsters in Traffic Squadron: Roadranger Specials Mecha * Roadranger Vehicles: ** Race Car (Red) ** Muscle Car (Blue) ** Humvee (Yellow) ** Motorcycle (Green) ** Dune Buggy (White) *** Roadranger Robo * Road Copter (Violet) ** Copter Robo * Speed Train ** Space Train Battler * Costrain Locos: ** Costrain Steamer/Steamer Fighter (Red) ** Costrain Tank/Tank Fighter (Blue) ** Costrain Shunter/Shunter Fighter (Yellow) ** Costrain Fe/Fe Fighter (Green) ** Costrain Trolley/Trolley Fighter (White) *** Costrain Robo * UFO Zord Episodes # The Determined Sister # Roadranger's New Leader # Nerves of Steel # A Blankety Mess # Fight the Monsters, Not Each Other! # Road Red Robo # The Aggravated Bull # Statues on A Bus # Pickles & Burgers! # The Sword Duel # The Vipress # The Hieroglyphic Disaster # A Grizzly Boxer # A Roman Disaster # The Mysterious Car Cleaner # Who Will Be Road Red? # Saw It All Down # Don't Be So Crabby # Fried Octopus # The Black Fog # The Magic Act # The Brainwashing Sound Waves # Winter Vacation # The Bancho Biker Is Back # Tooth Hurting # Idiot Squadron: Dumbranger # Metal Jaws! # The Shooting Challenge # The Original Star Gang Monster # All Chained Up # The Full Grown Tiger # A New Set Of Robots # Battle of the Robots # The Speedy Ninja # Play Ball # A Super Speedy Jet # A Rock & A Hard Place # The Nightmarish Camping Trip # A Roaring Robot Problem # Speedstar's Great Reunion # Farewell to the Magical Horses # It's Daddy's Turn # The Big Bad Wolverine # The Trial of the Roadrangers # Dealing With A Virtual World # The Scary Lizard Man # Needed! Strong Armor! # Thanksgiving Yuck # A Burning Mess! # The Wishing Of Despair # Eaglette's Brother # The Rough Walrus # Roadranger Secret Santa # The Roadrangers' Greatest Monster Attack # The Battle of Safe Traffic! Specials: * List of Traffic Squadron: Roadranger Specials Trivia * This is the first season of the following. ** The first season to have a female Red Ranger. ** The first season to have a female White Ranger to be on the core team. ** The first season of which the Yellow and Green Ranger are the same gender (in this case, male). ** The first of which every core team member is a mammal. ** The first time a panda, bull, and mouse appear as rangers. ** The first time a bat ranger is part of the core team. ** The first time a female fox becomes a ranger. ** The first season with a male Purple Ranger after three female predecessors. * Roadranger is also the second season to have a male Yellow Ranger after Woodland Squadron Foresger. * This season resumes having a Green Ranger on the team after a two year absence. * This season co-existed with Kishiryu Sentai: Ryusoulger and Power Rangers: Beast Morphers Season 1. ** A side note is that despite Beast Morphers having only three core-team members, it's the first Season of Power Rangers in which all the core-team colors are present in the co-existing Animal Squadron series. Although Dale and Vicky are without Beast Morpher counterparts as the Silver and Gold Beast Morpher Rangers are Ace's counterparts. ** The irony of Roadranger being succeed by Saurusger is that Roadranger is a vehicle-themed series that co-existed with Ryusoulger, which is a dinosaur based Sentai, while Saurusger in turn is dinosaur-based and co-existed with Mashin Sentai Kirameiger, which is Road-based. *** This means that the themes for the 2019 Sentai and Animal Squadron series is the same as 2020, but reversed. * While this season mostly carried elements from Gekisou Sentai: Carranger, it was also planned to have elements from Chojin Sentai: Jetman. Mostly with the villain characters. * The Roadrangers are the first team since the Skyrangers not to have secret identities after a two year absence from this. * The following Power Rangers and Sentai actors passed away during this series' run. ** Pua Magasiva (Shane/Ninja Storm Red Ranger) on the day Chapter 19 was released. ** Alistar Browning (Zenowing/Dino Charge Silver Ranger) between Chapters 22 and 23. ** Robert Axelrod (Finster and Lord Zedd) on the day Chapter 36 was released. * This was the final Animal Squadron series to co-exist with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Chapter 41 was released on the day the last episodes of said show had aired, and it was dedicated to that show. ** This makes Prehistoric Squadron: Saurusger the first post-MLP: FiM Animal Squadron series. Category:Series Category:Traffic Squadron: Roadranger